Cosas tranfugas
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Amor pasajero de Haruna y Tobitaka. ¿Cómo seria un romance entre ellos? pasen y descúbranlo.


Para tobiteru-san. Disculpa la tardanza ! y si hay algun error, es que lo hice apurada xD Enjoy !

* * *

El entrenamiento había comenzado y Tobitaka no aparecía, y como era de esperarse, Haruna lucía muy preocupada por ello. Desde hace un tiempo, ambos parecían bastante más unidos de lo que solían ser antes, y antes, su comunicación era nula. Nadie sabe por qué motivo, pero Tobitaka lo tiene más que claro, mientras que Haruna aún se encontraba confundida…

Resulta que cierto peli-morado andaba muy deprimido un día, a causa de que se sentía un inútil, ya que en la cancha no demostraba ser un jugador apto para estar en la mismísima selección de Japón, por lo que decidió ir a buscar un lugar donde entrenar en Lioccot, y lo encontró: cerca de la playa, pero no muy alejado de la civilización. Haruna, por su parte, había salido a comprar con Aki, y le comentó que quería conocer más el sector, pero su amiga no quiso acompañarla porque tenía cosas que hacer, por lo que la peli-azul se fue a deambular por la isla. Tobitaka fallaba todos sus tiros, y esto lo hacía sentir peor que antes. Para su suerte, le llegó ayuda: Haruna Otonashi llegó al rescate! Ella notó lo desesperado que se sentía el peli-morado, y decidió ayudarle. Se acercó al chico y le hizo la pregunta:

-Tobitaka, ¿Pasa algo?-

El chico se sorprendió. No siempre le dirigían la palabra, pero debía contener sus ganas de mandarle una mirada amenazante, ya que era una chica y no podía responderle de mala manera.

-N-No…No tiene que importarte…-

-¡Claro que me tiene que importar! Tú eres uno de los nuestros.-"Eres uno de los nuestros". Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar recordar a su antigua pandilla, la cual abandonó para triunfar en el fútbol. Debía darlo todo por ellos.-Dime, Tobitaka. ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-No es nada.-

-Vamos, estás en confianza.-

-En verdad yo…-

-¡Tobitaka!-esto estremeció al chico-¡Se supone que pregunto por tu bien! De verdad me preocupa tu estado.-

-Yo…Bueno… La verdad es que…-Pensó en si sería bueno decir que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, pero si no lo hacía, podía estar atormentado por esa chica el resto de su vida, por lo que optó por...

-¡Vamos! Estás en confianza.-

-Me…me siento inútil…-

-¿Pero…Por qué dices eso?-

-Yo no hago mucho por el equipo y Japón y… Me sentía algo vacío, por lo que me puse a entrenar, pero nada me sale bien y yo…-

-Tobitaka.-

-Eh?-

-Si estás con esa actitud dudo mucho que logres algo. Creo que lo que deberías hacer es… ¡Ya sé! Ponte metas, o haz este esfuerzo por algo o alguien. Así, no te rendirás tan fácil.-Sonrió con una tierna sonrisita, lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

-A-Así lo haré.-

-Muy bien. Si hay algo que quieras decirme, o simplemente te quieres desahogar, no dudes en hablarme, que yo siempre estaré allí para ayudar.-

-Bueno. Gracias, Otonashi.-

-Bah! Sólo llámame Haruna.-

-OK-

-¿Y a ti, yo te puedo llamar Seiya?-

-Claro.-

-Genial, tu nombre es muy lindo.-

-"Y tú te ves hermosa cuando lo pronuncias. Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?" Gra-Gracias.-

-Entonces, Seiya, vamos donde los demás ¿Sí? Nos deben estar esperando.-

-Sí.-

Desde ese día, Haruna es la confidente de Tobitaka, por lo que han estado más unidos de lo que eran antes. Nadie del equipo le ha interesado, ha querido ,o ha juntado el valor para preguntar el motivo de ello. Volviendo al tema anterior, ambos conversaban muy seguido, pero al peli-morado comenzó a gustarle la chica, desde que le sonrió de esa manera tan cautivante, aunque antes de eso no podía negar que sentía una leve atracción hacia la chica de gafas, pero ahora sabía perfectamente que se había rendido a los encantos de la chica. Ella por su parte, comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente por "eso", ya que hace no mucho esa duda apareció en su mente, y este hecho no le permite dormir ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ello.

Y en el presente…

-Oye Haruna.-

-…- Estaba sumida en sus problemas amorosos.

-Haruna. Eh! Haruna.-

-…-suspiró pesadamente.

-¡Haruna!-

-¡Ah! ¡Qué! ¡Qué pasa!-

-No ha llegado.-

-Hmmm…¡Cierto! Creo que yo debería…-hizo como que pensaba para no levantar sospechas, ¿Pero de qué? Ni ella se lo explicaba-Iré a buscarlo.-Se levantó de la banca decidida y salió en su búsqueda.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes de quien estoy hablando! "Si querías ocultar que amas a Tobitaka, vas muy mal."-

La peli-azul ya estaba camino al lugar de entrenamiento del chico, cuando oyó unos pasos tras ella. Se detuvo y los pasos también. Miró hacia atrás: nadie. Pensó que era una broma, por lo que decidió no darle importancia y siguió. Los pasos aún se escuchaban, incluso más cerca de lo que eran antes, pero ella se había auto convencido de que alguien quería asustarla, o algo así. Estaba por llegar al sector ya mencionado (sólo faltaba una calle, y para llegar a donde Tobitaka, había que pasar por un callejón, que era justamente donde se encontraba la chica), y los pasos se acercaron a una impresionante velocidad hasta llegar a ella, tomarla del brazo. Ella aún pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, por lo que le dijo a quien la tomó:

-¡Ja-Ja! ¡Qué gracio- cuando volteó, se dio cuenta de que era un encapuchado con una navaja, y no atinó sino a gritar:-¡SEIYA! ¡AYÚDAM-el hombre le tapó la boca, ahogando sus desesperados gritos.

Tobitaka, por su parte, estaba entrenando. Las cosas ya le salían mejor, y no era para menos: sus metas eran demasiado "motivantes" y no les podía fallar. De pronto escucho una voz familiar. Nadie más lo llamaba por su nombre, por lo que sólo una cosa se le vino a la mente: Haruna estaba en problemas. Pescó su balón y salió corriendo al lugar del cual provenían los gritos.

El hombre aún estaba tapando la boca de su víctima. Con la otra mano sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta de la chica su teléfono celular, para luego meterlo en el suyo. Haruna hacía vanos intentos por librarse de las manos de ese tipo, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. En un rápido movimiento, el asaltante quedó apuntando a la chica con su arma y comenzó a levantar su pollerón y darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, mientras pasaba su lengua en este. De la nada, un potente balonazo le pegó directamente en la cara al criminal. Desde el otro lado del callejón se encontraba Seiya Tobitaka con una mirada amenazante dirigida al tipo que quería dañar física/mentalmente a SU Haruna. El peli-morado fue hasta donde se encontraba el hombre (que estaba tirado en el piso) y le dio una de sus potentes patadas en el abdomen. Por inercia, el celular robado salió de su bolsillo, cayendo a los pies del defensa, quien lo recogió, al mismo tiempo que el tipo salía corriendo. La chica, en estado de shock, calló en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Tobitaka se puso de rodillas frente a ella, le entregó su celular y casi inconscientemente se posó frente a ella pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, luego la atrajo hacia él y la encerró en un reconfortante abrazo, el cual fue correspondido casi sin pensarlo.

-Se-Seiya…-musitó la chica entre sollozos.

-Prométeme que no saldrás sola otra vez, por lo menos en Lioccot.-

-Lo-Lo prometo.-

-Volvamos, sí?-

-Bueno.-Ambos se separaron de ese abrazo (en contra de su voluntad) y se levantaron para ir hacia la zona donde se refugiaba Japón.

-Oye, Haruna-dijo el chico, luego de estar caminando un rato.

-¿Qué pasa Seiya?-

-Dejemos esto en secreto, o me expulsaran del equipo.-

-Claro.-

En un momento, Tobitaka se detuvo, haciendo que su acompañante le imitara extrañada.

-Debo decirte algo- al parecer, el chico ya no podía ocultarlo más-¿Me acompañas?-

-OK!- se fueron a sentar a una banca que había por esos lados, y el chico comenzó a hablar:

-Yo… quería decirte que…luego del día que me empezaste a apoyar, las cosas han salido mejor, pero eso pasa porque… Yo seguí tu consejo y… Hice el esfuerzo por personas especiales…importantes para mí . "Debes decírselo ahora". Esas personas son… mis amigos de la pandilla, y…-le tomó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos- Tú, Haruna, en verdad… me gustas mucho.-

Haruna estaba tan sorprendida como…¿Emocionada?. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y toda su sangre se amontonaba en sus mejillas. Le mentiría si decía que sentía lo mismo, ¿O decía la verdad?. Una confusión enorme era lo que tomaba lugar en su cabeza, pero, ¿Qué iba a decir?. A lo único que atinó fue a decir dificultosamente el nombre de quien se encontraba frente a ella, y salir corriendo del sector. Tobitaka estaba a punto de tomarla de la muñeca, pero ¿Qué ganaba con ello?. Sólo optó por quedarse allí, viéndola correr en dirección a donde todos los demás chicos del equipo.

La chica se había marchado hace ya varios minutos, y él seguía en la misma banca, recordando cada doloroso segundo del instante en que la chica lo dejo sólo, como solía serlo hace un tiempo, y ahora era peor, porque lo único que podía recordar de ella en ese momento, era la inmensa duda que le dejó ella por respuesta. Haruna… no estaba mejor que el chico. Se sentía confundida, por lo que, apenas llegó al sector donde entrenaban los chicos, tomó a Aki de un brazo y la llevó a un lugar menos concurrido.

-Aki, tengo un problema.-

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, que yo te ayudaré. Para eso estamos las amigas ¿No?-

-Y es por eso que te quiero tanto, pero ahora debo decirte otra cosa. Resulta que hace un rato, Sei, digo, Tobitaka, se me declaró.-

-"Con que al fin lo hizo" ¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Sí! "Que extraño, ahora estoy feliz por ello"…Pero la verdad, no sé si lo amo, o no… "Y ahora me deprimo. Que cambiante."-

-Mírame a los ojos y dime algo-la peli-azul obedeció y miró los ojos de Aki-Dime. No te gusta Tobitaka, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!-

-Responde.-

-No me…-bajo la vista-gusta…-

-A los ojos. No te gusta ¿Cierto?-

Ahora que Haruna comenzaba a meditar, se dio cuenta que Tobitaka a ratos igual hacía de confidente. Le tenía mucha confianza y lo admiraba mucho al dejar a sus amigos para triunfar en el fútbol, el esfuerzo que ponía en ello, a pesar de lo frio y distanciado que parece, él en verdad era una muy buena persona, ya que se había dado la molestia de salvarla del depravado que la tenía apresada en sus garras, y luego, ese cálido abrazo… En verdad le gustaba.

-Ya lo decidí-dijo la peli-azul, mirando a los ojos de su amiga-me gusta Seiya. Es la verdad, y debo decírselo.-

-Por fin…-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Nada, nada, ahora ve por él.-

Con paso decidido, fue por el mismo camino que hace un rato había tomado, pero en dirección contraria. Casualmente, Tobitaka iba en dirección al refugio, mirando al piso, con paso lento y corazón a punto de romperse. Sólo bastaría que la chica lo desterrara de su vida, o dejara de sonreírle de esa forma tan amablemente, o simplemente lo ignorara, para que este se rompiera irreparablemente. Casi se le rompe el corazón al ver el estado de su Seiya, por lo que comenzó a correr en dirección a este, quien sintió los pasos acercándose a gran velocidad, pero ya nada le importaba. La peli-azul se detuvo frente al chico, haciendo que este la imitara, y lentamente comenzara a levantar la vista. El miró unas tenis blancas que les parecieron conocidas, luego unas medias que cubrían unas torneadas piernas, después un bermuda verde pistacho, al igual que el pollerón que le seguía, y finalmente ese rostro que tanto deseaba ver, pero a la vez suprimirlo de su vida por unos días. Lo primero que ocupó la mente del peli-morado, fue que quizá ella lo acompañaba por lástima, o que toda la ayuda que le había brindado conllevaba eso. Por su parte la chica pensaba en como confesarse, como empezaría… todo un misterio, y justamente su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el problema. Ni rastros de una solución factible. Una especie de impulso la obligó a posar sus manos en las mejillas de quien estaba frente a ella, y comenzar a reducir esa distancia que les era inútil a ambos. Desaparecieron todas las ideas absurdas de la cabeza de Tobitaka. Esas tontas ideas que lo convencían de que todo fue obra y arte de la pena. El acercamiento les pareció eterno. Ambos pensaban "¿Por qué no me besa ya?", hasta que llegó el anhelado momento en que ambos labios se fundieron en un cálido y expresivo beso. En ese momento, la espera pareció de lo más corta, ya que dejaron de tener noción del tiempo. La sensación que ambos compartían era de lo más placentera, tanto física como sicológicamente. Lamentablemente, todo llega a su fin, y sus pulmones clamaban por oxígeno desesperadamente, ya que querían que hasta la última molécula fuera aprovechada: Se separaron jadeantes con respiración entrecortada y sus corazones a punto de salir de su sitio. A pesar de todos esos factores, no querían despegar su mirada del otro.

-Dísculpame, Seiya, por no decir nada. No encontré las palabras necesarias ni las suficientes para decir cuanto te amo… Fui una tonta… ¿Puede una chica como yo estar a tu lado?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-

Ambos rieron, y Haruna se sintió como la persona mas afortunada en todo el planeta, y no era para menos, si escuchó reír al inexpresivo del que se había enamorado. Ser parte de esa escena no tenía precio.

-Haruna…-

-Te amo.-

-Yo también, y mucho.-

Terminaron abrazándose tiernamente. Se fueron tomados de la mano a donde entrenaba la selección. Al llegar, el entrenador le lanzó unas cortantes palabras al chico, las cuales le impedían participar en 2 partidos a causa de que faltó al entrenamiento. Era el precio de sus actos, de sus cosas tránfugas.


End file.
